eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaleilah
|year = 2012 |position = 3rd (Semi-final) 12th (Final) |points = 120 (Semi-final) 71 (Final) |previous = "Change" |next = "It's My Life"}} "Zaleilah" was the Romanian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, performed by the band Mandinga. After successfully qualifying from the first semi-final, it finished in 12th place with 71 points. Lyrics Spanish/English= Mandinga everyday Mandinga, zaleilah.... Asi, asi vamos alla, Siento el ritmo del cuerpo tocandome El perfume del viento besandome Cuando estoy a tu lado, me siento bien Ooh, yeah Si me tocas, me abrazas quiero bailar Soy feliz, puedo gritar Zaleilah, everyday, everybody When you love, you say everyday, everybody Zaleilah, everyday, everybody Zaleilah, Zaleilah. x2 Tu dejate amarte, dejame amarte toda la vida Tu nunca lo dudes que estoy para ti, nada mas Mi chico bonito un poco negrito, ven papito ven aca Siempre contigo siento que es vivo en un amor real. x2 Zaleilah, everyday, everybody When you love, you say everyday, everybody Zaleilah, everyday, everybody Zaleilah, Zaleilah. When you make me feel so special I am dreaming, I am dreaming Oooh... Everybody say..... Vamos, vamos, vamos,vamos alla, (ahi) vamos, vamos, (asi), vamos (muevete) vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos alla (arriba arriba) (asi asi, vamos alla) Zaleilah, everyday, everybody When you love, you say everyday, everybody Zaleilah, everyday, everybody Zaleilah, Zaleïlah |-| Translation= Mandinga, everyday Mandinga, zaleilah lei Like that, like that Let’s go there, let’s go there I feel the rhythm of your body touching me, eh yeah… The perfume of the wind kissing me, eh yeah… When I’m by your side, I feel great, whoa yeah… If you touch me, embrace me, I want to dance I’m happy, I can shout out loud Zaleilah leilah lei, everyday, everybody When you love you say, everyday, everybody Zaleilah leilah lei, everyday, everybody Zaleilah leilah lei, zaleilah leilah lei Oh! How? How? How? You, let yourself be loved, let me love you all my life You never doubt that I’m here for you and only you My cute boy, a little bit dark, come daddy, come here Always with you, I feel like I’m living in a real love Zaleilah leilah lei, everyday, everybody When you love you say, everyday, everybody Zaleilah leilah lei, everyday, everybody Zaleilah leilah lei, zaleilah leilah lei When you make me feel so special I am dreaming, I’m dreaming Oh, oh… hey yeah… Eveybody say: (Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go there) Oh! (Let’s go, let’s go) Like that (Let’s go) Move up (Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, let’s go there) I’m coming, I’m coming (Let’s go, let’s go) Zaleilah leilah lei, everyday, everybody When you love you say, everyday, everybody Zaleilah leilah lei, everyday, everybody Zaleilah leilah lei, zaleilah leilah lei Videos Mandinga - Zaleilah (Romania) 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Official Preview Video Mandinga - Zaleilah - Live - 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Semi Final 1 Mandinga - Zaleilah - Live - Grand Final - 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:Romania in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs